The Artist
by mukarin
Summary: Roy is an artist, looking for an inspiration until a certain blond male appeared. AU, warnings inside.


Hello!

This is my first story, and I'm not very good in English...and I want to improve too :)

**Disclamer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Warning : **A bit of shounen-ai. Onesided Roy/Ed, mentions of Havoc/Ed.

* * *

.:Artist:.

Roy's POV.

A normal day in the park. Cold breeze on the afternoon met my gloved fingers as I observed the entire park from a corner bench beside the antique lampost. I saw dogs and their owners running along the jogging track, children playing in the park's playground, teenagers showing their moves and couples cuddling happily on the grass.

I opened my sketch pad, waiting for an inspiration for my next art. I looked left and right, everything's pretty much the same thing everyday. Nothing to draw anymore.

And I came all the way here to get a masterpiece.

I was about to close my sketch pad when he came. Hair like shining gold in a neat braid, golden orbs beautifully matched his silk-like hair, nicely shaped face, tanned skin and the body underneath the red cloak looked well built. Even though he seemed small, but from where I sat, he is flawless.

And from where I sat, I'm not really sure he is a he.

I continued to stare at him as long as I could. He bought a nice warm bagel from the lady and showed a smile fit to an angel. Oh how I wish it was directed to me. He walked to the nearest bench and reached out for his phone. He chatted with worried expression plastered to his angelic face, but ended with a relieved smile when he ended the conversation. He looked at his watch and got up from the bench and away from the park. I followed him naturally.

He walked gracefully through the crowded street. Stop once in a while to looked at the cakes in a pastry shop window, received flowers from Mr Goodwill, the florist, got an exhibition flyer from a teenage girl, then he paused to watch a unusual TV Program from a local electronic shop, I think it's about alchemy...or something. Well, I stalked him all afternoon. It's not my agenda, and I supposed to be with my agent right now discussing about the paintings I had to put on the art exhibition tomorrow. Either way, I saw him buying a freshly baked baguette from Gracia, the most delicious baker in the whole world and happened to be my best friend's wife.

They had a short conversation, and he walked away with a smile. I lower my head down, then walked past the bakery,

"Roy! What a pleasant surprise!", Gracia waved at me, "I thought you were busy preparing the exhibition for tomorrow! Or are you running away from Riza again?" She said with a smile. I scratch my head softly, "Well, I'm not busy or running away if that's your concern." And after that, I waved her goodbye and proceed with my inspiration.

The more I watched him, the more I wanted to know him. I want to know his name, I want to hold him and get to know him better than to stalked him all day. He went into a supermarket, and I decided to have a cup of coffee from the vending machine. Finnaly, he exited the supermarket with a paper bag in hand. He walked past me and continued his journey to somewhere...it'll take sometime maybe forever.

He made a turn in the corner and stopped in front of someone's house. He rang the doorbell once and a man welcomed him with a great big smile and opened his door wider, then taking the paper bag from the other man. I watched closely as the man wrapped his hands around the angel and kiss him lightly. The angelic man kissed him back and pushed their bodies together, kissing passionately, like the world was their own.

And I stood there, watching them in silence as they began to move further to the house and shut the door close. The scene before made a giant hole in my heart, but what choice do I have?

As I walked to my house, the inspiration I've been searching for shot me in the head like a bullet. I ran as fast as I could to my house, opened my room and made my way to my giant empty canvas in the center of the room.

* * *

An hour and half later, a knock made its way to my door. And revealed a worried Riza Hawkeye, my agent. I looked at her and gave her a soft smile to which she returned.

"I've been looking all over for you, Mustang." She said, walking towards me and my new masterpiece, "I needed an inspiration." I said with a tired looking expression. Her eyes widened as she glanced at my newest piece, she covered her mouth and looked at me with prideful eyes, "How...How can you make something so beautiful?"

I smiled to her comment, "It is, isn't it? But it's not finished yet. Can we put him on the exhibition tomorrow?" I asked and she nodded, still shocked to see the painting. Well, the unfinished painting.

"What's the title?"

"The Inspiration." I said with pride. She reached out to her cell and called someone while I stood up from my chair and looked at my piece from the viewers point of view.

The boy, the angelic boy, painted beautifully on the white canvas. He was sitting in the center and hugged his leg together. His eyes shone like the stars at night and his long flowing hair looked so smooth. And on his back, pure wide angelic wings spread so magically, adding a supernatural point to the painting.

I smiled proudly to myself, the painting is finished. So that means I can sleep early tonight.

I switched off the lights and let my painting bathed himself in darkness.

* * *

And I found myself in the exhibition, watching people come and go, wanting my autographs and comments. Some magazines interviewed me, took a photo of me with families, loved ones, and many others. When I decided to call it a day and head home, I saw him.

The angelic boy, admiring my latest masterpiece alone.

After a few minutes of debating in my head, I finally approached him.

"It's a beautiful painting, isn't it?" I started, he looked at me then back at the painting. "Yes, very realistic. And it tells you a story.", he answered with a soft voice, I chuckled, "And what is it telling you?" I asked again, he smiled at me, "The painter wants to know more about the angel."

We smiled at each other, then he continued to stare at my painting, well, of him. I observed him closely, painting his body in my head, memorizing every detail, every shade, every,

"Excuse me?", he said. Invading the distance between my face and his, "We haven't been properly introduced."

He held out one hand, "My name is Edward Elric. What's yours?" he said with a smile, I took his hands, "Roy Mustang, at your service.", His face became priceless,

"R...Roy Mustang?! The Roy Mustang?!", I laughed a bit, still used to those reaction. Then we talked for hours, looking at my other paintings, and many others as well. It felt like the world stopped for the both of us. We went to the cafeteria to get some coffee and pastries, and the fun passed away when Edward's boyfriend called him,

"Well, that's Jean. He's waiting by the exit," Edward stood up and reached for the exit, "Edward.", He looked back at me, "How about getting coffee sometimes? I know a great place downtown.", He smiled at me dearly,

"Thanks, but no thanks. Jean and I are pretty serious, we're planning to move in together next week. I hope you find someone in your life too, Roy Mustang."

Then he ran towards the exit to the opening arms of this..this..Jean.

And they both walked to the sunset, in each others' arms.

DING! DING! DING! just got my next inspiration...

Maybe I'll stalk them from now on.

* * *

Thank you for reading~~!

Please review :D

**|\/|**


End file.
